The Tale of Two Twins and Two OTHER Twins
by Seirafox
Summary: What happens when Seira and Chieko head to Ouran and meet up with two mischievous twins?  Sorry I'm bad at summaries but not at spelling! HikaruxOC and KaoruxOC Includes my friends!
1. Introductions

**A/N: This story was requested by my friend and she announced that I should make it up to 10 chapters. I do not own anything but Seira and Chieko (and their families obviously XD)I decided to give them some personalities of the Aries since its Seira spelled backwards! This is my first story so….I'M SORRY IF ITS TERRIBLE! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Since this is my first story…I won't write another chapter unless I get at least 2 or 3 reviews! But since I rea- **

Seira: STOP TALKING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! Chieko: JEEZ WE WANT TO SHOW OURSELVES ALREADY!  
>MeTiff: Fine, fine. ON WITH THE LONG INTRODUCTIONS!

Seira/Chieko: Awwwwwwww :P

**Seira Kanakira Age: 16 Looks: Long dark brown that goes down to her stomach and has brown eyes. Personality: Clumsy, carefree, lazy, smart, optimistic, brutally honest, nice and determined. Extra info: Gets bored easily and wants to have fun. Always looking for a good challenge to spice up life. She tends to act like a guy and excels in sports, cooking and is a pro in judo and kendo. Speaks English and Japanese. Hates being forced to wear dresses. **

**Chieko Kanakira: Age: 16 Looks: Similar to Seira! Personality: Organized, smart, nice, generous, impatient, competitive, charming, and mature. She acts like the older sister. She acts more of a girl than her sister and excels in fashion (modeling/ making dresses), sewing, the violin, is advanced in math and acts as a leader in some cases. Speaks English and Japanese. She loves dresses. **


	2. Pranks

Chapter 1

Pranks

_Was it right or left? _She couldn't tell. The mansion consisted of 3 floors, 4 kitchens, 8 bathrooms, 20 guest bedrooms and over 100 other rooms which she didn't pay attention to. She looked behind her to see not one maid running after her any more but 6 maids and 1 butler.

_Jeez _she thought _don't they have anything better to do than chase me around all day?_ At that moment, her sister caught her eye through her bedroom door and she immediately sprinted inside like her life depended on it. She slammed the door and pressed her ear against it while getting strange looks from her sister.

"Seira what in the world did you do this time?" Chieko asked. "You know our new maid?" "The one with the mole?" "No, the one who has an extra finger, you know next to the thumb" "Oh her, yea why?" "Well I decided that it'd be fun to pull a Welcome prank on her and um…" Her sister eyed her suspiciously.

"Lemme guess, you ended up ruining what the maid was wearing, almost cut off that extra finger then spilled all the food she was making onto the ground and also "happened" to set up a trap near the door so that when she opened it some pineapple juice would fall on her and you also set up a bunch of gumballs on top of the stairs where you were heading so that when you got to the top you'd release all the gumballs that would create an avalanche and practically bury her alive?" Seira just stared at her amazed. "How'd you know?" "I watched you set them all up earlier at 4:36am in the morning and saw the part where you almost cut off her finger before I headed to my room to read my book" she responded.

Seira just stared at her and smiled deviously "You were stalking me at 4:36am in the morning the whole time? Even the part where I set up a trap near your _favorite _violin?" By then, Chieko had started freaking out and bolted out of the room. Seira laughed until her sister came back. Seira frowned. "How many days left?" "3" "Why?" "Because mom said it'll be good for us and our future careers. Plus she said that we might fall in love since that's where she met dad" "But what if I don't attend?" "Then you'll stay here without me to comfort you for the next 2 years" After that conversation, Seira ran out of Chieko's room to her own and started packing her bags. Chieko sighed. In three more days she knew that soon both she and Seira would soon be off to a new mansion in Japan knowing no one there except maybe two people whom they admired dearly. Those people had always been able to tell them apart and were always so nice to them. It was like a second family to her and Seira.

**A/N: I'm sorry its short but I can't go over my limit of how much space so I'll post another chapter ASAP! Literally ;)**


	3. The Airplane

Chapter 2

The Airplane

Three days later at the Airport

Seira's POV

I looked all around us. Nothing but a bunch of people running around trying to get to their destination. I yawned and grabbed Chieko's hand before running off to find our plane like everyone else around us. "Slow down Seira!" I looked at Chieko and saw that she looked as though she was about to die from running too much.

"BUT I WANT TO GO FIND FRIENDS IN JAPAN!" I yelled. Chieko stopped me from running any further and started heading towards the bathrooms. "At least use the bathroom first and get a drink of water too." Chieko said giving me a I-know-you-need-to-use-the-bathroom look.

I sighed, admitting defeat and went in and came back out 3 minutes later. Afterwards we went to buy snacks to eat on the airport and headed to the plane once again. I found us a seat and finally sat down exhausted. I opened a bag of skittles and started eating them one by one.

When they were all gone I eventually fell asleep until halfway through the ride when this lady started shaking my body nervously asking "WHERE IS THE BATHROOM? MY SON IS IN THERE! HE COULD DIE OR DROWN OR BE CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" I watched silently as a little boy approached the mad lady and tugged on her skirt only to have the lady shout "MY SON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" and thank me for being a wish granter.

I stared at her. _Who calls people that these days? _After that horrible experience I decided to fall asleep again. Trust me, when I get off this plane, I'm going to kick this lady all the way to Kentucky!

* * *

><p><span>Chieko's POV<span>

After reading 3 books on the "amazing" plane that took forever to land I got up and checked how Seira was doing 2 rows in front of me. I told her previously that I'd let her buy any snacks she wanted before we board the airplane but only if we sat apart. Obviously she whined asking why only to have me tell her that something strange always happens to her on airplanes so that I'd rather have us sit apart.

I finally spotted Seira only to find her being shaken by an overgrown woman who looked like she was 39 and started yelling something about a bathroom and claustrophobic. At that moment, I knew the right thing to do, walk away. I sat back on my seat, checked the time on my watched and gave out a sigh of relief. "17 more minutes" I mumbled to myself.

After that I planned everything out from there. I would drag Seira off the plane only to make a restroom stop and eat lunch. After we would call the mansion and they would send us a limo. From there we get into the mansion, unload our clothing, pranks, video games, pranks, stuffed animals, pranks and some books and other useless stuff that's for school.

It looked like some lady in a flight suit (which was by far HIDEOUS) was telling everyone that we'd be off in 1 minute so I took this time to put some stuff away and watch Seira desperately try to put everything in her suit case that she had unpacked. _Japan is definitely going to be troublesome _Chieko thought as she went over to help Seira pack her stuff away.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLY BORING! I PROMISE A BETTER CHAPTER ONCE I GET MY DINNER! **

**Seira: You make me sound so unorganized! Tiff: Sorry but well you are! Chieko: At least I wasn't bothered by a lady who looked too big to sit in any of the airplane chairs.**


	4. The Mansion and Short Trip Home

**A/N: SORRY I HAVENT POSTED! I got really busy with exams this month (and I actually haven't had dinner these past days) but I do promise to upload a chapter at least once (or more than once) every week! Again, I only own Seira, Chieko, their families and any other characters I might add in the future…**

Chapter 3 The Mansion and Journey Home

Chieko's POV

"SEIRA, STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. I caught up with her and hit her with my luggage. "Don't do that! A luggage these days are really hard!" I laughed as I ran ahead of her and into the limo. On our way there, as I sat in the limo, she watched Bleach while I read the manga. When we finally got there, I got out of the limo and Seira ran me over with her sneakers. I rubbed my head in pain. "SEIRA! YOU'RE GONNA DIE BY MY OWN ARE HANDS UNLESS YOU GET RID OF THOSE OLD SNEAKERS WE BOUGHT A YEAR AGO!" "But mom said to use the oldest sneakers I had because I was used to them!" "I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAID JUST TAKE THOSE THINGS OFF!" She pouted but I could care less. We finally got inside and gasped. The mansion was far bigger than the one we lived at home. "Great, just great! Another mansion for me to get lost in." Seira grumbled. I ignored her, found our room and went in. The room was styled for royalty and it was almost as big as a local supermarket. We decided to split up the room in 5 different parts. One part was for my personal use, the second part was for Seira, and a third part of it (the corner of the room) was where we stored all our tools for our pranks in drawers and boxes. A fourth part of it was storing our clothes and the last part was for anything else we needed. 10 minutes later after we unpacked our belongings, a maid came in and told us to come down stairs whenever they had time. She told us it was for measuring for our new uniforms and that she'd get us our uniforms in less than 30 minutes. _I wonder what uniforms they make use wear in _Ouran I thought.

* * *

><p><span>Seira's POV<span>

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THOSE PUFFED UP BANANA DRESSES!" I screamed and continued to hang from the outside of the mansion's windows. Right now my top priority was to escape, come back in a few hours, sneak back in and find a fire place to burn that dress to ashes. I could tell that Chieko was upset also by how unstylish it was. I decided that while I'm wasting time away from the house, I'd go and walk around town and check out the school. Maybe I could persuade them to let us wear what we wanted! I reached the school and since it being a weekend, I could saw a janitor and three students. One of them looked vaguely familiar but I ignored the thought. I walked in the building, headed straight to the principal's office and made an agreement. If Chieko and I were in the top 5 in every exam, we could wear what we wanted whenever we wanted. I looked at my ocean blue watch and it was currently 2:28pm. _I guess I should head back now and tell Chieko the good news. _I was lost in thought as I accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled helplessly. "Hahaha no problem. Are you hurt?" I looked up and saw three Ouran students. _Are they from Ouran? Probably. A nice 10% chance that they could be from another school._ Two twins with red hair and a boy with short brown hair in between them. _Wait a minute, is that actually… _"HARUHI!" I screamed in success. The two twins looked at me completely shocked and Haruhi smiled at me. "Long time no see Seira, how have you been?" The twins behind her gazed at me weirdly and started asking me these questions taking turns. "How do you know Haruhi?" and "How long have you known him?" also "What are you to Haruhi?" _These guys remind me of someone...someone who Chieko and I have known since we were kids besides Haruhi…this person is very similar to them...so demanding...someone who asks a lot of questions to find out your true motives..._"Kyoya" I said out of nowhere. Now even Haruhi was staring at me and I stared back. "How do you know who Kyoya is?" The twins and Haruhi asked me. "Well I-" my phone rang and I picked it up. "Yes? Oh just somewhere. What? Really? I have good news too. Yeah. Oh I found Haruhi by the way! Yup. At school. Now. Why?" All of a sudden we hear this rumbling; the ground starts shaking and we find Chieko in front of us. "Is t-that really H-H-H…" She fell on the ground exhausted.

* * *

><p><span>Chieko's POV<span>

I woke up and instantly knew I was inside a mansion. _Let's see I was at home…no I was at Ouran and I blacked out…I heard Seira…or was it Haruhi who recommended I stay at someone's mansion… _I looked around me. A small room that was probably a guest room. I peered outside and saw the school only a few blocks away. _For a view like this I must be in a room that's near the roof. Probably a 3__rd__ floor view or 4__th__ floor. _I went outside the bed room and did some looking around. After a couple minutes I figured out that this was indeed a mansion but a bit smaller than Seira's and I. _I should probably head back to school. At least that way I'll know how to get home from there instead of this small mansion. _I headed towards the door before stopping for a brief moment and smelled the air. _Chocolate? Or is this strawberry? No wait, this is the smell of a cake… _I looked around for a kitchen and successfully found it. Inside the kitchen there were maids and butlers running around making all types of cakes. _Maybe if I ask, I could probably have a sweet to take home. Then again, one of the maids at home could probably bake something like this. Plus, it'll probably be rude of me to ask them for a cake, especially since I had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Maybe I should clean up my mess in there so that they won't have to. Then again I barely made a mess. Too much thinking will give me a headache. I should just go. _She slowly tip toed to the front door, opened it quietly and stepped outside. _I do wonder whose home I was sleeping in though. _By then she closed the door quietly, ran to the gates, climbed over it and ran towards Ouran. _Clock. I need a clock to tell how long I've been asleep. I feel like I'm in an anime. Nah that's not possible. _She reached Ouran and walked inside the building looking for a clock. _Jeez they need better security. I could even walk in through the front doors without a key! Oh a clock. _"Let's see. Apparently its 4:56pm and I think dinner is halfway done. To get home from here to the mansion would take at least half an hour and by then dinner should be almost ready. Then I have to start setting up traps in our room in case of an intruder. After that I also have to finish up my measurements for my uniform. I do wonder what Seira was doing out of the house after she escaped. Oh yes and she also mentioned Haruhi. I guess she's probably at her house eating dinner right now at the moment. " I walked down the road towards home. I walked in front of the kitchen door, preparing to open it and stopped. Something was telling me that there was a disaster beyond this door.

**A/N: SORRY I DIDN'T UPLOAD FAST ENOUGH! Tests are coming up and I barely had enough time so to make it up I tried to make this chapter long…did I fail? Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger (I hate those too) but at least it's not permanent like MOST stories in books. Sorry for a boring ending here too...  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4!

**A/N: I admit it, I am a horrible author and after re-reading my chapters so far, they aren't very well made =/ Note to everyone: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE BUT SEIRA, CHIEKO, AND THEIR FAMILY! Time to make this chapter as long as possible! (To be honest, I have kept re-reading this and adjusting it, bear with me please) so I wonder how many mistakes I've made in this chapter.**

**One more thing… REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know if people are actually reading my stories :/**

Chapter 5

Food, Trouble, Pranks, School, Host Club and

A Sabrina all in one chapter

Chieko's POV

I stopped in front of the kitchen door. _I have a bad feeling that Seira did something…. _I opened the doors slowly and stepped through it, only to have me duck and hide under a table. This kitchen was the size of at least a cafeteria room. There was food FLYING all over the place! On one side I could see 5 rows of butlers and maids wearing pots over their head while holding various vegetables and fruits near a wooden catapult. On the other side, I could see Seira and two twins laughing their heads off with three catapults by their side. They were about to launch something before spotting me. Seira and one of the twins ran over to me quickly, took one of my arms and ran back to their post. She put a pot on my head and gave me what looked like a trash bag with 4 huge holes in it.

"Here, put this pot over your head and put this trash bag over yourself like you would with a shirt."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Well, after you blacked out, the Hitachiin Twins helped me bring you to their mansion and it was pretty small compared to ours. Afterwards, we came home and the Twins insulted our maid and saying things like 'our maids are better looking than you' and 'who makes this food? You guys or a bear?' so after lots of arguing it was either one of the twins or the maids and butlers who started this food fight. Eventually you came in and I decided that you're on OUR TEAM!"

I stared at her, then at the twins, then at the fridge next to us. I don't want to disappoint anyone so I opened the fridge quickly and took a couple of bottles of ketchup then a few packages of pudding.

"How about this?" I said with a large grin on my face. One of the twins, whose hair was slightly parted on the left smiled at me, took it, gladly opened it up and started pouring it in one of the catapults. I quickly went ahead and added some flour, vanilla mix, eggs and one plate of shrimp. The twin and I laughed as we watched the food fly across the room and hit the maids and butlers. Soon after one hour of fighting, we called truce. One reason was because soon, we're going to run out of food. Two, we were getting tired of this. Seira said that she was going to introduce me to the Hitachiin brothers after she takes a shower. With all that food stuck in her hair, I don't blame her. Later she promised that the four of us (plus the maids and servants) were going to eat dinner with her wonderful cooking that she'll make with cow meat and milk. _This seems like it'll be a very entertaining night for me. _Seira left and went upstairs for a shower, leaving me with the twins who kept grinning at me and whispering to each other._ I do wonder what's going on inside their mind. Maybe I can talk to them about school or something. Ah, whatever it's not like they'll start another food war._

Hikaru's POV

It's not just Haruhi anymore. More people could tell us apart. I could feel the anger inside me building up. After Seira went upstairs for a quick shower, we started talking to her twin, Chieko, who wanted to know more about us. By then, we decided to play the Which One is Hikaru Game and she guessed correctly. Obviously we'd tell her she's wrong but she bluntly DENIED IT! I've HAD it with people telling us apart! Trying my best to control my anger, I grabbed the first thing I saw and smashed the guitar against the wall. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead for doing that without thinking. Kaoru shot me a _Think-before-you-act- again _look and I sat down. I guess Seira saw what just happened because she came down instantly with a broom and dustpan cleaning up the mess I made. I could only think of one word to say to her before doing anything else.

"Sorry."

"It's no problem, we have more guitars in the basement."

"I'll pay you back the money for the guitar!"

"No need to worry, just say sorry to Chieko for me." She smiled at me. As much as I didn't want to say sorry to her, I had to since it was the only thing she wanted me to do. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I made you angry, but in return," the two twins had got up and stood next to each other like they rehearsed this moment since they were born.

"Let's play the Which One is Seira game!" Me and my brother stood there, shocked, and watched as they went behind the couch for 5 seconds and came back up wearing the same clothing, same hat and same hair style except their side bangs were parted to a different side.

"Can you guess which one is Seira?" They both said in sync. My brother and I stood there, surprised and shocked. We couldn't tell which was which so we guessed. We were wrong. Do you know what the worst part was? They PURPOSELY tried to get Chieko to look like Seira so that we'd get it wrong! Eventually, they got tired of us standing like idiots and shooed us to the front door. Chieko had run upstairs. A second later Seira opened the doors up again, tossed out a good-bye gift basket and shut the door again. Inside were chocolate bunnies and one large Easter egg the size of a milk carton. It wasn't even close to Easter. We were so preoccupied with the basked that we hadn't noticed Chieko dump melted cheese all over us. Seira had opened the window, took a picture of us, and left. We could hear her talk to her sister saying that it could be used for blackmail. I could not believe they just did that.

"Hikaru, I think this calls for revenge." My brother said, grinning. I knew it too. They kicked us out of their house, dumped melted cheese on us and then think they can get away with it? They chose the wrong people to prank.

"Let's plan right away when we get home." I said happily.

"We found new toys Hikaru, do you think they go to Ouran though?"

"Yup, it seems like Haruhi knows them better than we do though."

"Shall we visit our dearest Haruhi later then?"

"Why wait?" We walked away from the mansion and started heading towards Haruhi's house. I really hoped she prepared lots of food today. We were going to need all the energy we can find tonight.

Haruhi's POV

_I can't believe they just showed up in my house like that! What's worse is that they're covered in CHEESE and then come walking in like nothing's wrong. They announce I prepare food for them and sit down. I feel like I'm back to being the Host Club's dog this way. _I walked out of the kitchen with the food and sat down on the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru were making a big deal about the new commoner coffee I bought from the sale at the supermarket. I seriously doubt that they came here just for food.

"Hey Haruhi, how do you know the Kanakira twins?"

"Yes. They were childhood friends of mine before they moved away to America at around the age of 5. Seira is the older one and Chieko is the younger one. Even though Seira is the older one, she's a very lazy girl. As for Chieko, she's mature and competitive but she's a lot more into fashion. She'd always bugged me about fashion a lot even when we were very little because I'd wear cartoon elephants and giraffes on my shirt all the time. Why are you guys covered in cheese by the way?" After some time, they told me their story of the kitchen food fight, and how Chieko guessed which one was Hikaru and their own version of the Which One is Hikaru game, all the way to where Chieko and Seira pulled a prank on them. The very idea of the Hitachiin twins getting pranked made me laugh. I got up, headed to the kitchen and came back, tossing each of the twins a wet towel to clean up from their cheese attack.

"You guys should be careful, I'm sure that they've done more pranks than you. You guys really shouldn't underestimate them, they're probably more dangerous than you." I decided to continue eating my dinner. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and Kaoru looked at Hikaru. They had doubtful looks plastered on their face.

"I seriously don't think that those twins can beat me and Kaoru at our own game," he said smirking.

"But they beat you at the Which One is Hikaru Game, didn't they?" I said while eating. The twins glared at me. That was new, but I shrugged it off. They got up, and left. _Great, now I have left over food. I wonder if Tamaki would eat the twins' leftovers if I told him that I made it._

Chieko's POV

"SEIRA LET GO OF THE SHOWER CURTAINS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I honestly think that even though she's my sister, she has some nerve to try and throw away my guitar-styled curtains that were imported from Germany. Okay long story short, it was 6:47am and school was going to start in less than an hour. Earlier, about 3 minutes ago, Seira and I were trying to finish unpacking our luggage when she was looking through the bathroom inventory. She found my special shower curtains and was planning to make them into a pillow case. How will she do that? I have no idea since she has no sewing skills whatsoever that I am aware of. Being the calm person I am, I snatched the shower curtains out of her hands and ran to find some place to hide it. I looked over my shoulder while running down the hall only to see Seira chasing after me with two times the speed I had. I looked ahead, saw a vase up ahead and threw it towards her feet. I heard the sound of a vase crashing and grinned to myself. Little did I know, my sister just happened to appear running right next to me, grabbing onto the curtain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled in shock.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" she said simply. She grabbed the shower curtains out of my hands, and ran back to the room, locking the doors.

"You better pay me back! I had to pay over 70million yen!" I heard my sister snort.

"Who pays that much for a shower curtain? You'll thank me later. I think…" she said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. I could only wonder if this day would improve.

Seira's POV

I walked down the street towards school. It seemed okay so far. Chieko looked tired even though it was our first day of Ouran together. We had gotten all the same classes except English. I was grateful for that since I was horrible at Math and could always use some help from her. Up ahead, I could see a large pink building and as Chieko and I got closer to it. I realized it was our new school. The school that was covered in PINK. Chieko looked like she was mentally re-designing the building into a different look in her head. As we got to the gates, other students started giving us strange looks. I poked Chieko.  
>"People are staring at us."<br>"That's probably because we're not wearing the school uniform and that we're new here," Chieko said tiredly. I looked at my outfit. It wasn't so bad. Black pants that fit comfortably around my legs that reached all the way to my sneakers and a white short-sleeved shirt with a loose tie around my neck. I was wearing a blue denim vest over my shirt that had buttons. Not the geeky kind of vest but like a jacket but with no sleeves and a false pocket. Then I looked over at Chieko who decided to take advantage of the situation and dress stylish. She was wearing a plaid red skirt with charms hanging on the edge of the bottom. Her sneakers were a normal black and white with laces. Her top was designer. She wore a tank top that had blue and white stripes and had two less-than-one-inch straps. Over it, she wore a black jacket with a hood and no sleeves. It had a cross over the right chest and had a little sparkle in every random spot. Basically, we stood out pretty well in a population of banana-yellow dresses and light blueberry-jackets. Chieko and I got to our homeroom and looked around. We saw Haruhi in the back and twins seated to her right. They looked at us and started laughing.  
>"Chieko…" I started.<p>

"Yes?"

"The twins…"

"I know"

"Does that mean…" At that moment, I looked on the floor closely. There was some white string that blended in well with the floor. I looked on the top of the doorway that was in the classroom. There was a bucket. Chieko laughed and I smirked.

"Nice try boys, but you're a hundred years too early to start pranking us!" I shouted across the room. Their faces went pale. A light bulb switched to 'on' in my head. The teacher was inside. The trap was still untouched. I whispered in Chieko's ear. She sweat dropped but backed away from the door and up against a window. I did the same.

"Sensei!" I yelled. The teacher looked up, and started walking towards us. The twins had confused looks on their faces and Haruhi seemed to understand what we were doing. Before when I called the Sensei, while I whispered in Chieko's ear, I told her that the Twins most likely hadn't told the teacher about the prank. So I told her to let the plan backfire and have the teacher step on the string. As our Sensei approached us, I decided to act like I didn't know about the prank and started talking to him as he came up to us. I could see the twins in the background and it looked like they were panicking. Such funny faces they were making…

"Can you please tell us which homeroom this is," I said, while holding out my schedule to him. She he got to the door. He tripped over the string and fell face-flat on the floor. The bucket on top of the door rattled and fell all over him. Apparently, there was the following: chocolate, pickle juice, orange juice, , ginger ale and Durian juice. It smelled horrid. The teacher's face was red. I pretended to look surprised and shocked while Chieko looked amazed. Then he spoke up.  
>"Did you guys pull this prank?" He asked up sternly.<p>

"No Sir, we just got here and were looking for our Homeroom." Then Chieko spoke up.  
>"Is it someone in your class?"<p>

He looked over the class and saw the Twins in the back looking rather guilty as they started acting weirdly.

"Sorry for accusing you girls. I'll talk with two specific students later." He then took hold of Seira's schedule and smiled.

"Why, your homeroom is here! Sorry for a bad first impression and I hope we will have a good rest of the year together!" He bowed and we bowed back. The bell rang and every settled in their seats. I walked into the classroom with Chieko following behind me.

"Any seats Sensei?" I asked him with excitement in my voice. He chuckled.

"First, introduce yourselves!"  
>I walked up to the board, grabbed a marker and wrote my name in Japanese. Chieko proceeded to write her after mine.<br>"My name is Kanakira, Seira. But you can just call me Seira!" I smiled warmly and I could feel half of the guys staring at me dazed. My sister came up next to me.  
>"My name is Kanakira, Chieko. You may call me whatever you please," she said calmly but with a strong voice that sounded like music. Half of the other guys in the classroom in the classroom looked like they were infatuated with her. The Teacher put our seats in the back.<p>

"Chieko may sit in front of Fujioka, Haruhi. Seira may sit on the right of Hitachiin, Hikaru. They will raise their hands to signal who they are. Chieko started walking towards Haruhi before she could put her hand up and ignored the stares of the boys around her. I walked towards Hikaru and sat down patiently, smiling at him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked with a tone of both annoyance and curiosity.

"Nothing, it's just cute how you and your brother tried to prank us." I said and started listening to the teacher's lecture before I let Hikaru say anything else. The rest of the day flew by. I had aced English and Gym while Chieko had top marks in Home Economics and Math. Lastly there was Social Studies. Once again seated, we were seated next to the Hitachiin Twins. Either in front or next to them, we were still near them. Hikaru moved closer to me while the teacher had his back away from the class.  
>"What do you want?" I whispered.<p>

"Are you doing anything after school today?"  
>"Why are you asking?"<p>

"Why do you need to know?

"Why won't you tell me?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" He exclaimed and ruffled his hair. The teacher looked at us and gave us a warning before continuing with the lesson.

"Sigh, me and Kaoru just want to know if you and Chieko want to come to our club after school,"

"What's it called and when does it start?"  
>"Stop asking questions! Ugh, it starts 30 minutes after school ends and it's called the Host Club in the 3rd Music Room," Hikaru finished. I thought about it for a while and looked over at Chieko who was sitting next to Kaoru. It seemed that he told her about the Host Club too and looked over to me for approval.<br>"Sure, but we're coming there right when the bell rings. One more question though…" I held a faint grin. He sighed, tired apparently.

"What?"

"What is your underwear like?"  
>"Why the hell would you want to know that you pervert?" he whispered, a blush growing on his cheeks.<br>"It's because it looks like Kaoru is holding up a pair of underwear behind you and I'm guessing it's your," Hikaru looked behind him and saw Kaoru trying to hold in his laughter. The bell rang and Hikaru snatched up his underwear and ran out of the classroom.

"Nice Hello Kitty underwear Hikaru!" I yelled. Kaoru laughed, knowing his brother heard that.

"It was a present you know," Kaoru told me.

"From who?" I asked curiously.  
>"Me, it was a Christmas prank," he smirked. I laughed and packed my stuff.<p>

"Time to go to the Host Club!" and with that, I ran out of the room and towards the Music Room.

Chieko's POV

_Jeez, how fast can that girl go? _I started looking for Seira until suddenly something, or someone, grabbed my arm and whisked me away. It took me a couple seconds to realize that I was getting dragged towards the Music Room by none other than "Sonic the Hedgehog".  
>"Seira, I can walk on my own you know!"<br>"But you're too slow and I've already found the Music Room," I sighed and let her drag me all the way across the school. When we got there, we stood outside.  
>"On three okay?" Seira said, her hand already on the golden handle.<p>

"Okay, one," I started.

"TWO AND THREE, LET'S GO CHIEKO!" Seira burst right in and disappeared in some rose petals. I sighed. She's too quick.

I walked forward but hit something. It was Seira.

"Um, what are you," I looked ahead and saw a blonde boy holding my sister's hand. He then pressed his lips against it gently. Next thing I knew, Blondie was smashed against the wall on the other side of the room, most of his body in the wall. I sweat dropped.  
>"Oops, well you shouldn't kiss a girl's hand so openly," Seira said. Apparently, that guy had enough energy to crawl into a corner. I looked around and saw Kaoru and Hikaru.<p>

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked towards them. They were laughing because Blondie was in a corner.

"Hi Hunny!" I heard Seira exclaim.

"Hi Sei-san! Is Chi-chan with you today?"

"Yup, she's over there with the twins!" then she pointed at me. I smiled happily and walked towards Hunny.

"Hiya Hunny, have you been brushing your teeth lately?"  
>"Yup and Mori has been too!" I looked over at Mori and he smiled at me. Then Seira spoke up.<p>

"MORI, MY FIANCE, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Seira then leapt in to Mori's arms and he was holding her bridal style. Everyone surrounded us and stared at Seira awkwardly. On the side, I could see Hikaru looking away. _Well that's strange… _

"Mm," Mori said. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled happily. Blondie seemed to have gotten over the fact that Seira kicked him into the wall and I didn't notice Haruhi next to me. Hunny smiled happily and got on Mori's shoulder.

"It's okay everyone! Sei-san always does that when she unexpectedly sees Mori!" He laughed. Seira got out of his arms and got back on the grounds. Then we heard a voice.

"Uh, do you guys know how to get to the Band Room?" a girl with short brown hair and bangs came in. She was wearing the boys uniform.

"It's down the hall to your left but may I ask who you are?" Came a masculine voice from behind her. It was Kyoya.

"KYOYA, MY DARLING! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?" Seira exclaimed and tackled him into a hug. Kyoya smiled and hugged back. The Twins and everyone else in that room looked quite shocked.

"Did you see that Kaoru? The Demon King actually hugged someone and SMILED,"

"Yes, even milord can't do that Hikaru!" Blondie came up to Kyoya and started crying at his feet.

"MOMMY, WHY WON'T YOU HUG ME?" He cried dramatically. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"It's because I've known the Kanakira twins since we were 2 years, 7 months, 1 week, 4 days, 49 minutes and 28 seconds old." He said and pushed his glasses up higher.

"Um, hello? I'm not invisible!" the girl in front of Kyoya and Seira said.

"Pardon me, my Princess and what is your name?" Blondie asked her.

"I'm Dass, Sabrina but you may call me Sabrina. Now if you don't mind, I'll be off to the Band Room because I am at least 10 minutes late by now,"

"6 minutes," Kyoya corrected her. She glared at him for a while, but returned to her calm expression. I watched as she left. Kaoru stood near me.

"Sorry if I'm standing too close, Hikaru looks like he'll explode in any minute," Kaoru whispered in my ear. I looked over at Hikaru, his face was all red as he stared at Seira who was still hugging Kyoya. A light bulb in my head turned on. I looked over from Hikaru to Seira and back to Hikaru. This is going to be fun.

**A/N: I've been meaning to upload this a while ago but I don't have internet (because I'm moving) so it's hard to get internet, even at McDonalds!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't know why but every time I try to finish this chapter, I end up falling asleep. I think I also messed up the chapter numbers… (laughs nervously) but that doesn't matter right? The world needs to create something that blocks writer's blocks. Thanks for reading! Thanks for the support!**

**Chieko and Seira: We don't own anything in Ouran High School Host Club! Don't sue us!**

Chapter 5

Chieko's POV

Blondie approached me, hoping to ask a question. I started backing away when he got too close and accidently slammed into what looked like a glass Prince holding a ballerina's hand in his. I reached out to grab it but it fell and smashed into pieces.

"déjà vu…" muttered Haruhi. I slammed my head into the nearest wall after breaking something that looked so priceless. Kyoya came up to me after getting out of my sister's bear hug and handed over a folded piece of paper. I took it.

"Oh, Kyoya, are you giving her your number?" Hikaru said, giving a large grin. Kaoru looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm gave her the price of what she just broke. Unlike Haruhi, they can pay it off and not work here." He said, while glaring at the Twin. He sighed and turned back to me.  
>"I trust you can pay it back in less than a week?" I nodded silently, looking at my shoes a bit embarrassed. Seira came up to me, took the paper out of my hand and looked at it.<p>

"Oh, 15 million yen isn't too much!" Seira exclaimed, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Haruhi smack herself in the face at how happy Seira was.

"Seira, you should learn how money works. We can't always rely on money it," I stated.

"I know but other than that, this is easy to pay. I can give Kyoya the money tomorrow or the day after."

"Seira, money doesn't solve the world's problems," I said, giving a tired sigh. All of a sudden, a little girl appeared in the doorway.

"It doesn't?" she said quietly. She had pink pigtails, blue eyes and was wearing a small blue dress. She looked about 6 or 7 years old.

"No, sorry to break it to you, but it does not." Kyoya said with an emotionless face.

"WHAT? WHY?" the girl yelled. Blondie (I have to stop calling him that) walked over to her and picked her up.

"What's your name little Princess?"

"Peanuts," Everyone in the room looked at her weirdly, except Mori since he rarely made faces. Hikaru came up to her.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Peanuts…" she said again, with puppy eyes. Blondie smiled brightly.

"Well then Peanuts," he said in a loud voice. Weird. He lifted her up.

"You shall be the Host Club's mascot!" Everyone decided to split up and ignore Blondie. Haruhi took the girl out of his arms. The Twins took Blondie to the fountain, tossed him in and told him that he needed to clear his head. Hunny had a fork, bigger than his head, in his hand and had a piece of cake on it. Mori watched over Hunny's shoulders. Kyoya was typing on his laptop. Seira was following the twins and I decided to walk over to Haruhi who was holding hands with Peanuts.

"Hey Haruhi,"  
>"Yes?"<br>"What's that Blondie's name?"

"The one that the twins just carried away?"

"Yes,"

"Suoh, Tamaki." Haruhi replied instantly. I pondered over that name a bit. Where have I heard that before? It seemed familiar. Seira came back and I decided to ask her.

"Hey Seira, where have we heard the name Suoh, Tamaki before?"

"He was the boy I told you about when we saw him at the commoner's market the other day,"

"Right! He was near all that half-priced coffee."

"Yup, and when he left, I overheard him talking on the phone, something about fancy tuna and Haruhi." I looked at Haruhi and for a second I thought I saw her drool a bit, maybe just my imagination.

I walked to a window and looked outside. I could see Tamaki trying to dry himself and looking up at a window every few seconds. Probably the twins…

Peanut's POV

I looked around me. It was confusing. There was lots of screaming and yelling but, there was a lot of laughing too. I let go of the boy's hand that I was holding and walked around. It was big and pink. What was I doing here again? I looked over at a little boy. I pulled on his shirt and he had a very loud and squeaky voice.

"Hi!"  
>"Hi…what's your name?"<p>

"I'm Hunny and this is Takashi! Do you want to have some cake with us?"

"Do you have tomato?"  
>"Tomato?"<br>"Tomato…"  
>"Tomato…"<br>"Tomato…"  
>"Tomato…"<br>"Hunny, Peanuts, that's really creepy." Seira said. I walked over to the girl.

"Do you have any tomato cakes?"  
>"Tomato, I don't know,"<br>"I want a tomato cake now!" I stomped my food on the ground. These people are slow.

"Tomato…" Seira said awkwardly.

"Yes, tomato,"  
>"Tomato…"<br>"Tomato…"  
>"Seira, now you're doing it," a girl who looked like the girl I was talking to came up to us. She smiled at me.<p>

"Do you want me to bring you to the kitchen?"  
>"Do they have tomato cake there?"<br>"Yes, and chocolate and vanilla and ice cream,"  
>"Okay." I grabbed this strange girl's arm and she took me to the kitchen. I feel like I'm forgetting something important. Then like magic, a light bulb hit my head at we entered the kitchen. The room looked like there were stars. Then I felt a bit dizzy and decided to sleep on the floor.<p>

Sabrina's POV  
>Band was finally over but that Ootori called me over to the Music Room. Wonder why. I walked around and finally saw it. The doors were cracked open just a bit.<p>

Everyone was surrounding something, or someone. I walked towards Kyoya to ask what was going on but he put his hand up as a sign to tell me to stop walking. I froze in my tracks. He pointed to where everyone was so I peered over someone's shoulder and let out a gasp.

"Peanuts!" I shouted.

"It's okay Ms. Dass, she is merely sleeping. Though I don't think you should leave your sister wandering around the school," Kyoya said, still typing on his laptop. Everyone turned to stare at me. Then back at Peanuts. I don't blame them. I have brown hair and brown eyes. Peanuts has pink hair and blue eyes.  
>"She's adopted." I said loudly and rolled my eyes.<p>

"What's she doing at the school then?" One of the twins asked me.

"I don't know, if I had to guess, maybe she was looking for me,"

"Or looking for tomato cakes," the other twin said.

"Tomato?"  
>"Yes, she kept asking for tomato cakes and when she got to the kitchen, a light bulb hit her head,"<p>

"Tomat- OH! I know what she meant!" I said happily. A blonde, maybe French, dude came up to me and kissed my hand.

"We meet again, Princess!" I looked at him. Then I smiled. Then I kicked him in the place where a man should never be kicked. The guys around me covered their area and looked away. The blonde dude writhed in pain on the ground and I put my foot on him.

"That'll teach you something about PERSONAL SPACE," I shouted at him. A little boy spoke up.

"This is not Tama-chan's day…" Everyone around him agreed.

Normal POV

About 10 minutes later, everything was cleared up. Apparently, tomato meant strawberry. Sabrina had thanked Kyoya for watching over her sister and left him with a considerable amount of money for the troubles. Everyone went home and the Hitachiin twins had volunteered to take home the Kanakira twins. On the ride back, Chieko had sat next to the window, along with Kaoru next to her. Seira sat opposite and of her twin and Hikaru sat next to her.

"Um, Seira and I aren't going to school tomorrow because we have a doctor's appointment, a dentist appointment and we have to visit our Aunt Sachi. So could you guys tell the teachers that we're absent tomorrow? We promise to come by Host Club hours tomorrow!" Chieko asked sweetly. Both twins gave a tired sigh, nodded and kept staring the opposite direction.

**A/N: Sorry, I kind of rushed the ending because if I put this on hold any longer, people are really going to kill me because I haven't gotten a new chapter out! w**


	7. Author Note, Sorry, and a Second Version

A/N UPDATEEEE

DeviantArt Account: TheClassySleeper

OH MY KAMI I'M SO SORRY I DON'T UPDATE THIS. Truth is, I have TONS of ideas for TONS of Anime to write about, and as much as I would love to update this, high school sucks, editing is confusing, and FanFiction is confusing!

Also, I'm super lazy . yeah, it's my entire fault (did you know, that saying: ALL MY FAULT is bad grammar? Yeah, I just got that green underline squiggly and the correction is "my entire fault" THE MORE YOU KNOW)!

I'm sorry! I plan on making two different version of this story.

One of which, will be on here, with the OCs. On FanFiction, this story will have the OCS. Yeah! Because I like the original story than the second version (below) because, y' know, it's the original! 3 I also have to fix my grammar in the story, like it's really BAD. But this story was written when I was like in the 6th grade, and I uploaded it two years ago when I was still a beginner in writing. So I have to fix grammar, spelling, and my writing style (because that is really bad too xD).

The second version will be a reader-insert! Ta-dah! For those of you who don't know, a reader-insert is kinda self-explanatory. The story will be based around YOU, yes, YOU the reader! Instead of the name like Chieko, it'll be replaced with this: _. The underline is where you put YOUR name. So for example, instead of:

Chieko started running from mother Kyoya. Her brown haired ponytail smacked Hikaru in the face as she ran past him.

It'll be:

_ started running from mother Kyoya. Her (h/c) haired ponytail smacked Hikaru in the face as she ran past him. (h/c) means hair color.

Reader-Inserts are more realistic, describes you, and what you'd be doing in that situation instead of the OC. The second version will have more edits compared to the original, since it's mostly about the Reader and her twin sister (YES, YOU GET A TWIN SISTER IN THE SECOND VERSION!) and I will try to get this out on my other writing site (which is on DeviantArt!).

Also, I'm apologizing again, since it's been FOREVER. Yes, bring all the hate on me now. I'm sorry. But I will try to be active again! I also have to watch the series again, since I forget some things (I'm so ashamed of myself!) Thank you for sticking with me! I will try to update and fix EVERYTHING as soon as possible!

Again, thank you and I'm sorry! Lots of love though!

Edit like 1 minute later:

I won't upload the second version on here because when I do this: _ it's actually, like, five more of those in a row, but FanFiction automatically does _ only instea dof 5 more of those so... meh, it _slightly_ annoys me. Sorry.


End file.
